


Clothes Off, Hard-On

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, badly written filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from a hard day at work, all Ryan wants is a little rest and relaxation.<br/>After he fucks Michael senseless, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Off, Hard-On

**Author's Note:**

> christ doN'T LOOK AT ME my first ever fanfic is badly written porn christ  
> also i laughed at that title for a good five minutes i'm hilarious

     Ryan bursts into the room and slams the door behind him. Fuck, he had lost important footage twice in the same day, and he had to stay overtime in order to finish everything before the deadline. At least now that he's home he can take a nice shower and-  
     Ryan stops in his tracks. Change of plans. Sitting right there on his bed is Michael, palming himself through his jeans, looking like a delicious dessert. A delicious dessert that Ryan is going to fucking /ravage.  
     "Clothes off. _Now._ " Ryan growls out, already tearing off his own shirt. Michael looks up in surprise, then quickly follows his orders with a smirk on his face. _Fuck_ , Ryan's already getting hard. He strips down to his boxers, and climbs onto the bed. He helps Michael get his jeans off, then pushes him down onto the bed and kisses him hard.  
     "Fuck, Ryan, have a hard day at work?" Michael lets out a strained laugh, quickly turning into a breathless moan as Ryan moves down and latches on to his neck. God, that perfect expanse of flawless skin was going to kill him. He sucks and bites and licks, the occasional whimper coming from Michael. Ryan straddles him, so that he's positioned right over Michael's dick. He does a filthy roll of his hips. Michael moans, loud and unrestrained, and brings Ryan's head back up so he can crush their lips together.  
     "Oh _shit_ , Ryan, Ryan," Michael whines in between every harsh kiss. "I fucking need you so bad, holy shit _please._ "  
     Ryan almost falls off the bed in his hurry to grab the lube and condom on their bedside table, and quickly slicks up his fingers. He settles himself right in between Michael's legs, breathing heavily. He slides Michael's boxer's off slowly, savouring the way they reveal his perfect thighs. Once they're off, Ryan brings one hand up to stroke Michael's dick languidly, and the other circles the tight ring of muscle before pushing one finger in. Moans and pants are the only sound in the room as Ryan gently finger-fucks Michael. He adds in a second, then a third, and crooks them _just so_ until Michael's a panting, moaning mess.  
     " _Fucking christ_ , fuck me already! I'm so fucking ready Ryan," Michael groans. Ryan finally slides his fingers out, and rolls on a condom and slicks on more lube. He positions himself right at Michael's opening, teasing him open. He slowly pushes in, until he's completely sheathed. Ryan almost goes over the edge right then and there, the tight heat of Michael completely surrounding him feeling so goddamn good.  
     "Michael baby, fuck, you're so tight, God it feels so good," Ryan rambles, trying to stay still while Michael adjusts.  
     "Ryan," Michael pants, "Fuck me."  
     Ryan wastes no time in pulling out and ramming back in, _hard_. He keeps up the pace, every rough thrust moving Michael up the bed. In a haze of lust, Ryan manages to wrap his hand around Michael's cock and jerk it roughly. They both pant and groan and moan, lost in the sea of pleasure as Ryan fucks Michael into the mattress, rhythm increasing until Ryan's pounding into him in fast hard strokes, and _damn_ Michael feels so good, if he can just..  
     He lifts Michael's leg and throws it over his shoulder, and the new angle completely _wrecks_ Michael. He's sobbing and gasping, pleading _more more fuck harder, baby please,_ and Ryan's almost gone too, and _fuck_ everything feels so goddamn good, he gives Michael's cock one more hard tug, and suddenly Michael's so tight around him _holy shit._  
     Ryan whites out, riding on a wave of pleasure.  
     As Ryan finally comes down from his intense orgasm, he flops down next to Michael, content. A warm heat snuggles into his chest, feather light kisses dotting his neck.  
     "Babe, you were so good. Go to sleep."  
     Ryan follows his orders, and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> so like.  
> i may or may not be an asexual virgin girl who just wrote about some very not asexual experienced guys doin the buttfuckery  
> so if you see anything wrong feel free to comment on it and i'll fix it  
> actually please comment, bc i'm a huge comment whore soo  
> hope you enjoyed!!  
> (also what the fuck people make writing sex look easy it's totally not you gotta be like 'oh FUCK wait he can't do that or else his spine is gonna break in half' 'oh shit how is he getting off to this it sounds painful')


End file.
